Belle The Bellossom
by AlleyAutobot12
Summary: Jennifer was happy that her brother gave her a Gameboy and Sapphire before he left for college. She was also happy for when she named a Bellossom named Belle, hoping they would be sisters till the end. What she didn't know was the consequences that would befall her actions for what she wanted. Rated T for blood, violence, death, and suicide.


**Author's Note: Just to let you guys know, this is my first Pokemon Creepypasta, so it may not be as good as expected, but still, I'm attempting it. Enjoy, and leave a review telling me how I did. Thank you and enjoy!**

It was just a normal day for me. Ya see, I just got into the whole Pokemon craze, even though I don't look like the type of person that would play it exactly. I'm a person who rather read books, do homework and work on extra credit things. Still, my older brother, before moving the college, thought it would be great to leave me with something that'll I enjoy in my childhood. He left me with a blue Gameboy SP and a Pokemon Sapphire, even though when he gave it to me, he was a bit scared. I could see the mall sheer of terror in his face as he gave me the game. I mean, it was just a game, and it matched the Gameboy color no less. Before leaving, he saw me on the couch, looking at it, saying to me, **"Sis, listen... About the game, maybe you shouldn't play it.." **He said as I looked up, a bit curious. **"Well, why not?"** I asked him curiously as he gulped. **"Listen... I.. I think it would be best if you never touched it. Ask mom to buy you a different game. She won't care." **He said as I eyed him a bit suspiciously. You see, my brother was what most gamers called a cheater and a hacker, so usually with the games my mom or dad either bought him, he'd tamper with them. But I've seen his work, and I'll admit, it's pretty impressive. Before he could say anything else, I heard my dad honk his horn, calling out to him.

**"James, c'mon, let's go! Jenny will be fine, don't worry! Now hurry up! We have a long trip ahead of us!"**

****This fact was very true. My family lived in New York, and James got accepted to a college in Michigan, so I was gonna be alone for a bit, but some of our neighbors are friendly, so they'll come by often to check up on me. James gave me one last wave as I waved back, hearing the door shut as I waited for them to leave. Now, I could begin my Pokemon experience. I blew on the bottom of the cartridge, inserted the game, then turned the Gameboy on. The Nintendo logo appeared on screen before I began to see the intro for the game, which was pretty cool. So far, the game was normal, nothing was wrong so far. Maybe James was trying to give me a scare and told our parents it was some cruel and sick joke. I clicked on "New Game", and began my journey. I was introduced to Professor Birch, who was a Pokemon Professor in the game, in which he'd give you your first Pokemon, but that wasn't until you saved him from being a Poochyena's lunch. So from there, I progressed in the game, doing well for a rookie, then I came across a Gloom. This Pokemon sort of fascinated me, and as curious as I was, wondered if it could evolve. I went to the Internet for this, and my thoughts were correct. It could evolve into a Bellossom, but I needed a Sun Stone, which I would need to retrieve from a sailor at the Space Center.

**"Dang it, I can't wait that long!"**

Then a thought came to me. What if by chance my brother left one of his Gamesharks here by chance? I rushed up to his room, searching around his old things, looking around before finding one inside his closet. I put the game inside the Gameshark, then looked around for a random cheat code, and to my surprise, there it was. A cheat for an automatic Sun Stone, I put a checkmark on it, pressed start, then proceeded with the game. My Gloom's name was Belle, like the one from Beauty and the Beast, so naming a Bellossom Belle was perfect enough for me. I gave Belle the stone and load and behold, finally got my Bellossom. Sure, I cheated instead of working for it, but it's one cheat. It couldn't hurt anyone, right? Well.. I would be wrong there. I started to advance further in the game, stopping for a moment to look at my wonderful Belle. When I clicked to see what it looked like, I was kinda confused. I read from its Pokedex entry on the computer that it was suppose to be beautiful, but this... This Bellossom looked menacing. Its innocent blue eyes were replaced with vicious, blood red ones. It looked like it was about to kill some innocent Pokemon and put it out of its misery. It's loveable cheer cry was replaced with a distorted noise. I flinched when I heard it. W-Well, I mean, it's like they say, you can't judge a book by its cover, right? Still, I carried on from there, getting into a grassy field, where I decided to test Belle in a small battle. An Alakazam, no problem. My girl was higher by three levels, we can handle this. **"Let's destroy him Belle! I wanna get to the Elite Four!" **I said, chuckling at my sort of evil voice, smiling. I clicked on Leaf Blade, which was a direct hit. Suddenly, a distorted cry came from my Gameboy, and I dropped it, covering my ears. **"What the heck?! Oh man!" **I grabbed it then, turning it off, sighing. **"Man, that was too close..." **I said, going into the kitchen and grabbing me some soda. I decided to take a small break, grateful I saved my game as I went back into the living room. I was still curious as to what the heck just happened. Did... Did Belle _actually _kill that wild Alakazam? No way, Pokemon is just a children's game, nothing more! I must've been seeing things, my head playing tricks.

After an hour break, I went back to the game. I clicked on Continue, seeing things were still normal, so far.**"Don't worry Belle, you're probably just a bit glitchy. We'll fix that up with another battle." **I said, running back into another grassy field, this time encountering a wild Gulpin. Belle's cry was the same, only a bit distorted then before. I ignored this, using Leaf Storm as it did a critical hit, even though the Not Effective noise popped up. It fainted, but the screen went black for a moment. I was thinking maybe it froze for a second, but what happened next horrified me. A Bellossom stood over a dead Gulpin's body, blood all over it's petals and the Gulpin's intestines hung from its mouth. My face grew as white as snow as I saw this before the screen went back to normal. My dark brown eyes widened as I panted frantically. That did not just happen... OK, that's it. New plan, I gotta release Belle, no matter what. I ran over to the nearest town, got into a Pokemon Center, went to the PC, and switched out Belle for my Grovyle. I then clicked over Belle, then went to "Release", a text box appears asking if I was sure about this and that I wouldn't see her again. Fighting back tears, I hesitantly clicked yes, seeing her fade away before another text box appears with these words.

**YoU ShOuLdn'T HaVe DoNe ThAt...**

That scared the living hell out of me. Shouldn't have done what, release Belle? I did what was right, no matter what. I clicked back from the PC Box, and was ready to finish my Pokemon Journey. It's only been four hours and I was nearly done with the game. Then, something happened. As I went into Victory Road, I was suddenly in a different place. I saw something that shocked me as I let out a near scream cry of shock and horror. I saw several NPCs on the ground dead with blood on their bodies. I kept running past them, trying to get the horror away from my eyes as I watched the travesty happen. I then saw Archie, a bit surprised. I was done with him after I caught Kyogre and stopped his plans of world domination. **"So Jennifer... We meet once again. I see you brought along your precious Pokemon.. But, I have a surprise in store for you this time." **He said as I gave a gulp, looking a bit scared. Then, as if I could speak to him, I chuckled, saying back, **"Ya know what Archie? What can you possibly do, what do you think you can do?" **I asked, feeling crazy for talking to a video game character. He suddenly spoke back as if hearing my words instantly.

**"I can make the guilt inside you turn into your worst fear... Like you dear friend Belle, whom you betrayed, despite her difference from others."**

Oh crap, he had that on me. Suddenly, a Bellossom appeared next to him, its sprite very different. It's yellow and green petals were just a pure black and blue color. That was Belle... My Belle. He was right though, I betrayed her, and now she's killed not just Pokemon, but people as well. I felt the blame now, feeling tears fall from my eyes and onto my Gameboy. I muttered out the words through my sad tears, **"Belle... I'm so sorry. I-I just wanted us to be friends... No, not just friends, sisters. I wanted us to win the Elite Four, go through Contests, be the very best... But still, if killing me is the only was you can feel yourself, then do it." **I said, waiting for my character's fate to happen, but instead, heard Belle gave a soft cry, a cutscene appearing on the screen. Belle walked over towards my character, hugging her feet, giving a smile before she used Leaf Blade on Archie, killing him. I panted more, gulping. She just killed off the main villain... Even though in the game, he was already finished. I turned away from the screen, hearing his distorted cries before dying, just lifeless and not moving. I looked back to the screen, when suddenly an exit showed, me and Belle going through it. We were back in my hometown, but everything was quiet, too quiet. I proceeded into my house, where I saw my mother, an exclamation point appeared above her head, walking over towards me. **"Jennifer, there you are, I was wondering when you would get home..." **She then saw Belle next to me, slowly backing up. **"G-Get that monster away from me.. She's the reason why everyone's dead! She'll kill you too!" **She said, going to run before Belle killed her. I started to tear up more, shaking my head. Still, in honesty, she deserved it, calling her a monster. I walked out of the house, where my rival John confronted me as soon as I stepped out, and by his voice dialogue, he didn't sound so happy.

**"Jennifer, how could you let this happen! We all trusted you to become the best and you unleashed a monster! I'm sorry, but I can't let you go further with her!" **

The rival theme came on, but when the battle screen came up, it was different. I was fighting my rival _HIMSELF _instead of him using his own Pokemon, which surprised me as much. I chose fight, then used HyperBeam on him, which was a hit, giving him HP in the red zone. He used punch, which did little damage. I used Leaf Storm this time, ending him completely. I... I just murdered my rival, I'm a murderer in the game. **"N-No... W-What have you done..." **Were his final words before falling to the ground, dead. I became more scared for my life, running off from the town, getting into a quiet cave, where I lost control of my main character from there, just watching before another cutscene ensued.

**"Belle... W-We can't go on like this... Let's just leave this world, go to a happier place. You'll be accepted then, and we'll have more adventures there."**

I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. Was my character actually thinking about committing suicide. She couldn't she still had her whole Pokemon life ahead of her. If she did this, what would she have left? Then, that's when it struck me why she was doing this... It was all for Belle. People in this world would just call her a monster, so as a trainer, she wanted her and her Pokemon to be happy, no matter the cost or consequences. Then, like as if the cutscene was anime-like, my character grabbed two escape ropes, one for her and one for Belle. She helped Belle on to her shoulder, putting both nooses on her and Belle. Belle gave my character one last hug as tears filled her eyes before both hung from their nooses, now dead. My jaw went wide as I dropped my Gameboy once more, hyperventilating now, scared for my life. I just watched them commit suicide, but at the same time, felt happy for them, glad they were in a happier place in the Pokemon skies above. I heard a soft Bellossom cry, going back and picking my Gameboy up, seeing something that made me slowly smile. It was Belle and my character up in heaven with angel wings, sleeping under a small tree, and at the bottom, was something that was meant for me.

**Thank you for bringing us together sister. I hope to see you soon myself. - Belle**

I kept my smile before a Congratulations appeared on the lower half of the screen, the game resetting itself. Maybe... Maybe it wasn't too late to join them. I know I was still a kid, but maybe I could enjoy Pokemon and other kid things up in heaven myself. So, I turned my Gameboy off and proceeded upstairs to parent's room, locking the door and looking out the window one last time before closing it, grabbing one of my dad's army knives and gun, looking at them. With the knife, I pricked my finger a bit, tracing a message on their wall in my blood before finishing, then grabbed the gun. I gulped, closing my eyes before I pulled the trigger, hearing a bang before I went lifeless myself, falling on to my parent's bed, dead as the others in the game.

**::Detective Sanchez's P.O.V::**

_It was terrible what I saw. I've seen sights of when teenagers commit suicide and it make my stomach turn, but a child, much worse. She was only ten years old, had her whole life ahead of her. There was crime scene tape, police officers, and a coroner's truck at the scene. I saw a lot of neighbors and kids outside, yelling out wondering where happened and if she was OK. They must've known her, they probably were devastated about the incident. Her parents were worse, mother crying and father in hysterics. I walked into the home and up the stairs. I saw the girl's limp body. A single gunshot to the head. Guess she really wanted to go that badly. I walked over to one of the other detectives, a bit curious, __**"We know her name?"**__, I asked as he nodded, flipping open his notebook to the first page. __**"Name was Jennifer Styles. Ten years old, Caucasian. Death was caused by gunshot to the head..." **__He said, then looked to the wall near the bed, eyes widened in shock. __**"Sanchez, you better check that out." **__He said as I looked over, seeing the surprise myself. She wrote a message in her blood, which read to us this._

_**My life ended the minute her's did... I couldn't abandon my only sister. She meant the world and I betrayed her.**_

_Sister? She only had an older brother named James, who too freaked out the minute he heard about her death. What sister could she had possibly had? I then walked back downstairs, seeing the Gameboy that went untouched. I put gloves on, slowly opening it as it turned on. She was playing Pokemon, must've been a fan. But instead of the intro playing, I saw a picking of two girls that looked like Jennifer and some weird flower, then that's when it occurred to me. This Pokemon must've been her sister. I then read a description that was on the bottom of the picture, which said this._

_**"Mom, Dad... I'm sorry I had to go like this, but I couldn't leave Belle. People kept calling her a monster and she was killing everyone. I couldn't let her die alone and sad, so I joined her in the grave as well. Please don't be mad, I'm making sure that she'll always have company in heaven. Goodbye and Love Forever, Jennifer."**_

_I felt tears running from my eyes. She did all of this for her friend... I know it sounds silly, but it was as if she had a bond with the Belle Pokemon, so I turned the device off, wiped my eyes and walked back upstairs, seeing the small girl that risked everything in reality for a friend up in heaven. I hope you and Belle stay together forever Jennifer. Everyone down here will miss you, but up above, your journey has just begun._


End file.
